A queens last wish
by Oozaru-Huntress
Summary: What happened when Zeno destroyed the universe? The afterlife was erased as well. Now a lone woman doesn't have much time left. How will she spend the last moments of her existence? Can Mirai Bulma finally archive her happy ending after a life in ruins and sadness? An unlikely 'angel' grants her one last chance.


It started with a change. A rupture going through the clear and fresh air of paradise. Without any type of warning the sky darkened and the trees lost their leafes. Just moments ago appearing in the most beautiful and incredible colors, now they all turned as white as snow. As if something took their life away in slow motion.

The ground went through a change too. It began to shake and crumble underneath her bare feet as if the earth was shaking in fear. This never happened before.

Screams reached her ears. The countless soul around her were floating in panic in every direction. Looking like the fluffy small clouds they were the souls screamed and cried in terror and fear.

What was going on?

Standing up from the wonderful flower bed she had been kneeling on, the blue haired woman turned around to seek answers from her friends who had been here far longer than she did. Hoping they would tell her that this was just a common occurence.

But to her shock and disturbance the woman, Bulma Briefs, was all alone.

"What the ...?!", she asked and felt her heart being clenched by the cold hands of fear. Feeling her heartrate accelerating she observed the flowers who suddenly also lost their wonderful colors. Their petals began to crumble to dust as she touched them.

Paradise broke apart around her. The trees, now they were nothing but white sad skeletons missing their proud leafcrowns. Their branches began hanging down like arms to weak to be held up.

She was afraid.

In her panic she tried to run away only to realize that she was entirely unable to do so. Her feet seemed to be glued on the spot. Something or ... someone didn't want her to leave. And it immediately pissed her off.

" What the heck is going on?! Who are you? Let me go or I'll kick your sorry ass into ...!"

"Oh my. You've never lost your bad temper, Briefs.", a voice suddenly rang behind her and startled Bulma enough to drop on her knees with a high pitched yell.

"Hey ... hey, calm down, missy.", again Bulma heard a voice and slowly realized that she ... recognized it.

" U ... Uranai Baba?!"

The blue haired heiress couldn't believe it. Couldn't believe her eyes as a small, old with appeared in front of her. Baba was sitting on her beloved crystal ball and hovered above the dead flowers.

Fortune teller Baba was the sister of Gokus old master Roshi and usually only around if there was a chance to gain a lot of money. So of course Bulma was not entirely happy upon seeing her.

"I can't provide you with any money. I'm dead you know?"

"Of course I know, Bulma.", the witch sad and instantly had Bulmas full attention. It was the first time Baba ever called her by her first name.

Something was definitely wrong.

" Listen, honey.", Baba started with a sad expression on her wrinkled face.

"I've checked your records. You've been living a hard and difficult life in the last thirty five years. Although you've seen all of your friends die and watched unimaginable distruction and terror. Yet ... you never stopped building machines and homes for people in need."

Bulma shook her head with a weak smile.

"I'm an inventor. Building stuff is my job."

"You've really matured since the last time I've seen you. Your determination is one of the reasons why Enma chose to let you keep your body. In fact, he used your case to inspire many souls who lost themself to depression."

"This ... is an honor, really ... but ..."

"You did great, honey. Yes, you broke a few intergalactic laws since time travel is strictly forbidden ... but you've never used this technology for evil, so you were forgiven."

With a slight bow to show her gratitude Bulma smiled, yet Babas expression changed to sadness again.

"It still pains me that you met your end ... through Goku."

Bulma shook her head.

"It was not Goku. It was not the man I grew up with and I could never ever hate him. This man just had his face for reasons I don't know. Yes, I didn't want to die that day ... But if it helped my son to find the strenght to fight ... I'm happy. I can feel that he got stronger. My heart tells me so."

"You are an incredible woman, dear."

"I'm a mother. Thats my job. But tell me ... Can you tell me what happened to my boy? Is he fine? You're the only help I have."

"Of course. Trunks will live. He attained a strenght no one could even imagine. Actually ... Only moments ago he was the one, who took down the monster that killed you. I have no Idea how he did it though. Your son is an incredible man. He'll live a peaceful life with his girl."

"Thank god ...", Bulma bowed down and closed her eyes. Tears ran down her cheeks as she smiled in pride.

" I knew it ... Trunks ... I've always known you could do it ... I'm so proud. So incredibly proud, my son ..."

Bulma had been restless for so long. She walked across the fields of paradise, fearing she might run into her son. But Trunks fought and survived. Finally she felt at ease.

"Yes you can be proud of him. But he never would have done this without his fathers guidance."

Bulmas eyes widened.

"V ... Vegeta? How is he?!" ,Bulmas heart was beating fast as the crystal ball showed the face of a beaten up and bloody man Bulma didn't see for decades.

"I've never seen someone fighting this hard and with such determination. More than once he nearly lost his life and even threw himself head on into lethal attacks to protect his son. I couldn't believe my eyes when I saw it."

Bulmas heart was overflowing with love for her prince.

"Oh Vegeta ..." she whispered.

"I knew he had a good heart ... he just never had the chance to make others understand it. But I knew ..."

"Honey ...", Baba said and the crystall stopped showing anything else than Bulmas reflection.

" We don't have much time. The afterlife is falling apart around us and sadly there's no escape. The cause is a power far greater than anyone or anything could even dream to understand. This power has just been called and destroyed the whole universe with only small effort."

Bulma nodded with grim acceptance and stood back up. She nodded slowly.

"This means I'll die, right? My soul will be erased along with everyone else and the afterlife will be eradicated."

"You are incredibly smart, honey. I'm sorry but you're right. Not even Shenron will be able to reunite you with your son."

"I see ...", Bulma nodded and silently observed parts of the ground breaking away and vanish.

"It's okay. I can live with this. Now that my boy is safe and sound in whatever time he is right now."

"You've truly grown."

Baba came floating towards her and put a small hand on Bulmas right shoulder.

"Listen. Laws have no meaning in this realm anymore. I am permitted to grand you the company of any soul until this world is no more. Its the same for every other soul. So that no one has to vanish alone. You can choose who you want."

Bulmas mouth stood open in shock.

"A ... any soul?!"

"As long as it is still here and not yet reborn into a new life. Let your heart call out to this person. Believe with all your might."

And so Bulma did. Her hands folded like a prayer Bulma concentrated hard on the beating of her heart. Again and again she called out a certain name. Hoping, begging this soul never left the afterlife although the chance was very slim. But she didn't dare to stop. She clung to a small light of hope with all her strenght and ...

"Bulma ..."

She stopped breathing. Her eyes filled with tears and a sob escaped her throat at the sound of a voice she believed to never hear again. It was absolutely impossible, yet there he was.

Standing on the other side of the flower bed and still wearing the battle suit he had died in. Remorse and guilt was written all over his features as he just stood there and observed her in silence.

As if he didn't know what to do.

As of he was afraid of something.

And Bulma realized he was afraid of her reaction.

"Oh god ..."

Without a second thought she began moving towars him. Slowly at first but soon she ran as fast as she could. Finally, after so many lonely years Bulma could embrace her Saiyan prince again.

Sobbing uncontrollably she held onto him for dear life. She was so ... so happy.

"Bulma ...", Vegeta whispered again and slowly returned the embrace. It was an incredible feeling.

" I missed you ... so much ..."

"I'm sorry ...", he admitted in a small voice.

" My arrogance made me an easy victim. It's all my fault ... I wasn't ... strong enough ... Even as a Super Saiyan my power was not enough to beat those toasters. I brought disgrace upon my people ... and you ..."

Her eyes widened at the sound of his confession. She bit her lip as it brought fresh tears.

"Thats not true ... I know you. You fought hard. Harder than ever. I never blamed you for your loss. I just hated myself for not being able to safe you."

"I ... You're crazy, woman."

"I know. One has to be crazy to fall in love with a jerk like you."

"Or with a wench like you."

Smiling she closed her eyes and leaned even closer as the world around them broke apart.

"Bulma ... Why did you choose me of all people? To spend your last moments with? What did I do to ... deserve this?"

"I love you. Thats why. And I never once stopped hoping for a chance to see you again."

"You are crazy."

"I know. I'm so glad you were still in my reach. I feared your soul was long reborn already."

"Hn ...", he snorted amused."

"That weird old hag. It was a deal."

"Dont tell me you've been a fighter in her tournaments ..."

"I ... don't really want to talk about it.", he sounded embarrassed and Bulma couldn't stop herself from bursting into laugher.

"I can't believe it ... You became a fighter for Baba to keep your body ... I'm so glad you did it ..."

"Foolish woman.", he growled low but she could hear it wasn't because of annoyance but amusement.

She gently took a small step away from him to gently touch his handsome face.

" You still look as good as every, honey ... not having to age sure has its perks."

He looked so young. The small blush on his cheecks made her heart almost burst from love.

"Just look at me ... Wrinkles everywhere. I'm an old hag compared to you ...", she said with a weak smile.

" Don't be foolish, woman. There's no difference. Age does not matter to a saiyan. You stay young as long as you keep going forward and fight. You're just not my princess anymore, but my queen. You did well Bulma. That hag showed me what you did and how strong our son has gotten thanks to you. It is an honor that you chose me to spend your last ..."

Overwhelmed by the beauty of his words and unable to wait any longer, Bulma interrupted his speech by kissing him passionately.

Never before did she hear such wonderful words from him and was absolutely moved by them.

"I love you ...", she whispered between kisses again and again. Finally she was reunited with her love and felt amazing beyound comprehension.

Beneath them the ground broke into pieces and Vegeta broke the contact to gently press his forehead against hers. His beautiful dark eyes stared at her intensely. Boring into her very soul she lost herself in their depts.

" Bulma ... my queen ...", he whispered with a smile and tucked a strand of hair behind her left ear with surprising delicacy.

"I love you. I always did."

Her eyes widened upon hearing those magical words and fresh tears ran down her cheeks as they shared another passionate, deep kiss that sent shivers down her spine.

As the afterlife finally ceased to exist neither Bulma nor Vegeta felt even a slight bit of fear.

Only happiness and love.

Oh so much love.

And so, in a close embrace, king and queen of all saiyans closed their eyes ...

forever.


End file.
